


Are you still there?

by alyxpoe



Series: Always and Forever [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are so far down, is it possible to ever get back up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you still there?

Do you know I am still with you?  
My footsteps still beside yours  
Even though you cannot see me?  
Have you already walked away?  
Will giving you your life end what was ours?

I am so deep in hollow spaces filled with sewage  
Cold and deep as the grave  
Cinderblock and slime  
Nothing left in my eyes of the light you knew  
I have been too deep for too long now  
You wouldn't know me

I cannot say what draws me back to your side  
To share in your light

I want to hold you  
Darkest fears-you will fear me  
Or hate me  
Or not accept me  
Or forget me...  
Once you see the darkness I have seen...  
Because I will be unable to hide it from you  
What I have become

You cannot see this  
You will not see me like this

For every life I take is a step closer to you  
My home, my city  
My life  
I feel so much that I have never considered before  
My body has new knowledge  
Like you, my hands can take as well as give life

Once I felt your touch upon awakening  
Warm for a moment  
Then gone.  
Will you still be there for me?


End file.
